


What’s Christmas Without Some Mischief?

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Self-Doubt, Side!Sebaek, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Even if Chanyeol wants to impress the HR Administrator, Doh Kyungsoo, all he ever does is make a mess out of things.But what if they're grouped into a project together?How is he going to embarrass himself even more?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: EXO on Ice Round 1





	What’s Christmas Without Some Mischief?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is PROMPT# 203
> 
> Hope the prompter likes it.  
> I also wanted to thank my lovely Beta, Cookie, for helping me with this. Really appreciate your help.  
> And thank you for reading this! I hope yall like it.

Christmas.

It was that time of the year where everyone receives presents from family and friends or co-workers and bosses. It’s the time where life is brimming with the joy of the season; where happiness and smiles fill the air with nothing but festivity and love.

It was also the time when people often exchanged gifts; to have fun and enjoy the ridiculous things that they can receive.

Though it’s not all the time that things go just the way people plan it.

For one, Chanyeol has no idea why there’s a light-up vibrator in the gift box that his receiver got.

Second, he would never, in a million years, understand what’s going through Kyungsoo’s mind when he suddenly tip-toed for a kiss despite receiving a vibrator for his present.

And lastly, he’s the HR administrator that Chanyeol has the hots for.

How did it all fall into place like this when all he’s done for the past few days was embarrass himself?

He needs a shot of soju and a recap.

\---

“What? But I’ve never organized a party before.” Chanyeol complained as he looked up from his monitor.

There, hovering over his cubicle doorway was their boss – Yixing. The guy’s amazing, helps them when needed and encourages everyone. He even treats his employees on special occasions. But when it comes to assigning people with odd jobs, he often makes the wrong choices.

“I’m sure you’ll do well. You organized the party for Sehun, right?” Yixing smiled, that innocent looking face with eyes glimmering with hope. Who would ever say no to that face?

“N-No… I didn’t do that. It was all Baekhyun.”

Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol would be the only one in their team who could possibly say no to their hopeful supervisor. Even with those twinkling eyes expecting only the good out of people.

“Oh, I already passed your name to the staff. I’m sure you’ll still do great, Chanyeol. Don’t worry, you’ll be working with others to organize this party, so you don’t have to worry. Jongdae and Kyungsoo volunteered to help you. So, good luck!” Yixing cheered, waving his hands at his employee who was already on the verge of crying when he heard who he was working with.

“K-Kyungsoo? Did you say Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeated, standing up to follow Yixing who was now busy talking to someone else.

As much as Chanyeol wanted to complain to their boss, he knew that it would be impossible to do so. Especially since Yixing already submitted his name to the list of organizers. Chanyeol sunk into the dread that ate at his system. Worried about his future fuck ups in the presence of the gorgeous Doh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun laughed.

Not that subtle, quiet laughter that encourages their friend. It was the type of laughter where it’s obnoxiously loud and obviously meant to mock the person he was with, enough to make his friend, and roommate, turn red in embarrassment as they sat in one of the office cafeteria tables.

Chanyeol was quick to his feet, bowing to the people around him while apologizing.

“You’re too loud!” Chanyeol growled at the guy, hitting his arm. “I was telling you about this to hear at least some kind of… something encouraging from you! Not to get laughed at!”

“Can you blame me?! This is just so funny! I mean, our manager practically played cupid for you. Imagine putting you on a project with the guy you’ve been interested in! Only  _ the _ Zhang Yixing could do it.” Baekhyun giggled. He looked at his friend, apparently torn about what he should do, and he rolled his eyes before adding. “Instead of being pumped about it, you’re acting like a scaredy cat. I really don’t understand why you’re so scared.” Baekhyun shook his head as he let out another chuckle before sipping his water.

“I told you all about it! I keep getting so flustered around him that when I try to impress him, I just end up humiliating myself in front of him!”

Baekhyun raised his brows at him, waiting for him to enumerate such situations.

Of course, there were plenty to pull examples from.

That time when Chanyeol made coffee for Kyungsoo. It was all going well, he managed to make the perfect blend for his crush. But when he delivered the coffee, it slipped from his grasp while he was putting it down, and it fell on the papers on Kyungsoo’s desk. They were both too shocked to react and it soaked important paperwork which Kyungsoo had to re-do. Though he helped Kyungsoo re-do them, the silence of the HR administrator didn’t sit well with Chanyeol despite his continuous apologies.

There was also that one time when Baekhyun was bothering him. The guy kept throwing stuff to him from his old cubicle, which was stationed right beside Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun would throw crumpled paper and extra stuff to him just to rile him up and when he finally snapped, he stood up to yell at Baekhyun. He let out a string of curses which surprised Baekhyun and the passing HR Administrator behind him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when Kyungsoo called Chanyeol to talk to his office after that.

Or when Chanyeol’s grip on the coffee pot loosened because Kyungsoo’s hair was styled in a different way one morning and down came the pot, shattering on the office break room floor.

Or that time when Chanyeol tripped down the hallway when Kyungsoo let out the most amazing smile while talking to some investors.

Or several other fuck ups that just showed off his clumsiness.

Chanyeol groaned as he covered his face with his hands. He doesn’t want to remember those times, so he wasn’t about to enumerate any of it to Baekhyun. He has had enough of his friend’s laughter, there can only be so many times he could apologize.

“Chill. You never know, after doing a million things wrong, you might finally have one right!” Baekhyun cheered, an obvious ploy to make the guy feel worse.

“I think I need a drink.” Chanyeol grumbled.

Baekhyun snorted at the sudden comment. “You’re already a walking disaster without an ounce of alcohol in your system, and you want to do worse? Be my guest.”

“Wait. Can’t you just… you know… trade places with me? Just tell them that Yixing sent in the wrong name!” Chanyeol lit up, smiling at his best bud, as if hoping for a yes.

Baekhyun smiled back, giving him that perfect crescent moon eye-smile along. “NO.”

The smile on Chanyeol immediately faltered as he looked away. This wasn’t going to end well. He was sure of it. He could already see how he’d be embarrassing himself in front of Kyungsoo. Though if there was a silver lining about this project, it would have to be Jongdae. The guy was an angel to work with. So maybe, just maybe, it won’t just be him fucking it all up.

Regret.

Chanyeol has been piling regrets in his life because of this stupid Christmas Party Project. He’s a man who loved giving his everything in whatever he did. May it be doing his paperwork or working through an overtime, he’d be happy to finish it and leave no room for regrets.

But this, this Christmas Party Project, just creates opportunities for his regrets to pile and fester.

The first time they met, Chanyeol brought a box of donuts for everyone. He thought of bringing coffee, but when he thought about the times when coffee was between him and Kyungsoo, there would always be spilling concerning them. So he figured it would be the best choice to make everyone feel comfortable if he got food. It was fool proof, no spilling, no possible problems and who doesn’t like donuts?

“Oh? You bought donuts too?”

Chanyeol was flustered with the sudden question popping out of Jongdae’s lips. “T-too?”

“I bought a box. I was sure you’d bring coffee, since you seem to like it.” Kyungsoo commented which made Chanyeol’s ears turn red.

“Ah… C-coffee… Right, right. I should’ve gotten coffee. Yeah.” Chanyeol stuttered as he placed the box of donuts on the table.

“Meh, that’s fine! More donuts to eat! Who doesn’t like sugar rush, right?” Jongdae cheerfully chimed as he opened the box to check what was inside. “Woah… its the exact same flavors! You guys think so much alike” He giggled.

Chanyeol didn’t hear it, he just thought he should’ve gotten coffee instead.

When they met again to talk about the budget, Chanyeol was sure of it this time. He was going to get beverages. Since it was their afternoon break, coffee would be the perfect drink to get for them. He ordered a few drinks from his favorite coffee shop right across their building when he met Kyungsoo in front of the elevator.

“H-Hi!” Chanyeol nervously greeted and Kyungsoo turned to him before giving out a smile. Chanyeol could hear his heart hammering inside his chest. The way Kyungsoo’s lips turned into a cute heart-shape when he smiled always showered Chanyeol’s heart with this unexplainable joy. He felt like his heart was filled with nothing but happiness.

“Did you manage to finish the decoration design?” Kyungsoo raised as the elevator doors dinged open. He stepped inside as Chanyeol followed and the two talked about the decorations that Chanyeol thought for the party. Upon their arrival to the meeting room, Jongdae was already there fully set-up and ready.

As soon as they raised their hands to put their things on the table, Jongdae raised his brows at them. “Are you guys forgoing sleep tonight? Because that’s a  _ lot _ of coffee for three people.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo furrowed their brows at Jongdae before looking at what each other placed on the table. Much to their surprise, they bought the exact same drinks—again.

“Ah… You…”

“You two are hilarious. Really.” Jongdae laughed, more so at the reddened cheeks that Kyungsoo carried.

But Chanyeol’s mind didn’t function much at that time. He thought he had failed again. Next time, he was going to just ask Kyungsoo what he’s planning to get before getting anything.

They said the third time’s the charm. But to Chanyeol it just meant that he wasn’t doing his job right. For Jongdae though, it was a different conversation.

“Hey, tell me… Are you somehow reading each other’s mind or something?” Jongdae asked him after he and Kyungsoo brought the same exact snack yet again. What’s even more confusing was that they don’t even meet each other to the places where they get their food/beverage from. It was odd, for Jongdae at least, that the two would often get the same thing from the exact same place.

“N-no… I… I’m sorry. I keep bringing the wrong items.” Chanyeol apologized, glancing at Kyungsoo and feeling his own cheeks turn hot since he thinks that Jongdae was reprimanding him.

“I’m not saying it’s wrong… really.” Chanyeol drew a relieved breath after hearing Jongdae. “I’m just curious how the two of you always bring the same exact thing every time you bring something? It’s like… your brain waves are connected or something.” Jongdae laughed, it was meant to be a joke but Chanyeol didn’t have time to wonder nor decipher the words his colleague asked him.

Furthermore, he wasn’t sure what to make out of the string of coincidences that’s been happening. It was just embarrassing that he’s been done so much wrong in such a short time.

“Stop harassing your workmate and finish this already.” Kyungsoo called out.

Chanyeol was too concentrated on the fact that he made a mistake again that he didn’t notice what Jongdae saw. The reddened cheeks that their HR administrator tried to hide.

After much deliberation, they settled for a Secret Santa Christmas Party. And as the date neared, it also meant the year-end reports neared the deadline. And without meaning to, Chanyeol’s got too busy with paperwork that he has been spending overtime at the office. He could feel his fatigue building up but due to the project he had with Jongdae and Kyungsoo, he needed to last until the very end. And then he’s going to file for a vacation once this ends. He needs to breathe.

“Chanyeolie!! We’re all ready now! Let’s go!” Baekhyun knocked on his door one Saturday morning. It was supposed to be a day off for them, but he was too tired to go out and shop plus he still had things he needed to finish despite the weekend.

Chanyeol opened the door and Baekhyun immediately noted the look on his face. “Oh, you look like you’re dying.”

“Sorry Baek… I’m seriously too tired to go anywhere. And I still need to meet Kyungsoo later so I’m sleeping in. Is it okay if I ask you to buy a present for me instead?”

“What? No way! Are you serious?! Sehun is coming with me! You know how awkward it is if it’sjust the two of us!” Baekhyun complained in a hush tone, making sure that he wasn’t loud enough for Sehun to hear.

“Sehun’s alright. He likes listening and you like talking so it’ll work out. Please Baek? I just really need to finish these reports.” Chanyeol pleaded, rubbing both hands together. “Besides, just think of this as an opportunity for you.”

“Damn you. You don’t get to tell me what I told you! That’s just Baekception. You can’t do that to me. I’m not going then!” Baekhyun grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

“Look… Here’s a compromise, you can use my card to buy your gift too. And you can also get food… Please, Baek. I just really need to rest so I won’t fuck up later.”

“Fine! But I’m making sure you go broke!” Baekhyun groaned as he snapped at the taller.

Chanyeol didn’t really have time for this. He needed to rest, but he also needed to finish the other documents he managed to save in his flash drive. Though, he might get an earful from their boss, his body just yearned for a bed to lay down on. He was exhausted and he didn’t want to burden Kyungsoo if he ever faints on the streets. Plus, he was going to make sure that he’d bring it all back in anyway. If there’s anything he didn’t want, it would be to get scolded by their boss.

He remembered the time when Yixing called him into his office. His boss was silently smiling at him, waiting for him to confess what he did wrong. There were plenty to talk about, of course, but Chanyeol felt like he was in a confession box in church and he had to confess everything to his boss. He heard a few words, which weren’t far from his prediction, but he couldn’t even understand how Yixing was only supposed to call him for breaking the coffee pot but he eventually managed to make Chanyeol confess about the other fuck ups he did at the office.

Not that Chanyeol did so much but there were a few to mention.

For now, though, he was willing to go under Yixing’s devious gaze if it meant he could take 5 minute breaks on his bed. And much to his concern, he still needed to check the venues for the Christmas party with Kyungsoo nonetheless. To check if it’s an appropriate place. He hasn’t had a decent sleep and he’s expected to be with Kyungsoo as a fully functioning human? He won’t risk it. So he’ll just rest until it's time for them to meet.

Paperwork, project settlement, life. Did he really need life at that moment? No, it was sleep he needed.

Much to his complete inability to organize his time, he managed to get a shut eye just in time for Baekhyun and Sehun to get back into the house with their lips locked.

“Have fun!” He urged, disregarding that the two had already taken off their clothes by the time he stepped out of the door.

He had an inkling of what could’ve gone down but he’ll have to ask Baekhyun next time. Plus, it was finally happening when his roomie has been wanting that kind of interaction with Sehun for half a year. How Baekhyun managed to wait that long was beyond him, the guy was often the first to move and get what he wanted. But things are always different, he thinks, when its about love.

Love.

He then wondered what it was about Kyungsoo that just kept him on his toes. It’s like walking on lego but he’s unsure if he should yell out the pain or just ease it into his system. It's painful to keep embarrassing himself in front of the man that he was interested in, but he had to endure showing his face to their HR Administrator because they were working on a project that involved them.

“I’m sorry, did you wait long?”

Chanyeol turned to see Kyungsoo, gasping for air as he arrived. It looked like he rushed to get there. Looking at his watch, the guy was 10 minutes earlier than their scheduled time to meet. He wondered, then, what time he arrived. Time seemed to have ran faster than he expected because he was sure he didn’t arrive too long ago.

“No worries. I just arrived.” Chanyeol lied through his teeth.

Kyungsoo took in a deep breath as he looked at the taller. He could see that the guy’s ears were already red. What with the temperature already reaching a low at that point.

“It’s supposed to snow tonight. So, we should hurry up.” Kyungsoo urged. “I’m sure you’re not too fond of the cold.”

Chanyeol was fine with that. He didn’t want to spend more time than necessary outside when the first snow fell. Yet the heavens didn’t seem to listen to his plea when white little snowflakes descended from the sky.

“Oh… It’s snowing.” Kyungsoo commented, raising his hand to catch a falling snowflake.

Right at that moment, Chanyeol looked at him.

Gaze concentrated at their HR Administrator, yet his heart hammered inside his chest. The look of content from the smaller bloomed a different kind of sensation in his chest. If only the snow fall could cover all his mistakes, then he would probably be more confident while standing in front of the man he liked.

“Everything looks so beautiful when it’s covered in white. It’s like a blank canvas.”

Chanyeol was surprised when he heard what Kyungsoo just said. He was just thinking about the snow covering his mistakes as if wanting a clean slate and now Kyungsoo suddenly talked about it. For some reason, Chanyeol felt naked in front of Kyungsoo. As if the guy could read him like an open book. How could he talk as if he understood Chanyeol more than he understood himself?

“Let’s get on with it. Basing it on how big the snowflakes are, there’s going to be a thick pile.” Kyungsoo urged, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist to start moving.

Visiting each venue was exhausting but more than that, it was getting colder as the time passed. The snow was growing thick on the ground while cars slushed through it becoming mud. Much to Chanyeol’s relief and surprise, Kyungsoo offered to treat him to a cup of coffee before they decided on which venue to use.

When they finally chose a table, Chanyeol offered to get the drinks but Kyungsoo insisted on ordering. If only Chanyeol didn’t concentrate on the way his heart hammered inside his chest, he would probably realize that Kyungsoo didn’t ask him for his order. Yet upon the HR’s arrival, he had the coffee flavor Chanyeol wanted.

“I didn’t get an extra shot of espresso since I noticed that you haven’t been able to sleep lately.” Kyungsoo stated.

“Oh… Is it that obvious?” Chanyeol asked, grabbing the drink without a second thought as he sucked in the hot goodness of the caffe americano.

“If you’re planning to go on a trip, your eyebags could carry all your things.”

Chanyeol choked on his drink as a chuckle escaped his lips. He didn’t think Kyungsoo would suddenly joke about his growing eyebags, but it was nice to hear him talking so casually. “Yeah… I guess I’ve been too busy lately.”

“You still look good, but you should take care of yourself. Sleep is important.” Kyungsoo casually said which made Chanyeol’s brows furrow.

_ ‘Did he just compliment me?’ _ Chanyeol thought in his head but pushed the thought away when he noticed that Kyungsoo had also ordered cake.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but watch as Kyungsoo took out the papers from his cross-body bag. The HR’s diligence was something he commended, it felt nice to be accompanying someone who put effort in his work. It was like a mirror image of his own work ethic and he liked that about Kyungsoo.

“I think this place is better than the rest. It has a lot of complimentary add-ins that the others don’t have.” Kyungsoo started.

As the talk went on, Kyungsoo took a slice of the cake to eat. After so, he got another slice and urged Chanyeol to take a bite of it.

“Oh, it’s good.”

“Mm. It goes well with hot coffee.”

With the way the two were acting, people could misinterpret them as lovers more than just simple workmates. But much to Chanyeol’s worry, he couldn’t notice the simple gestures of Kyungsoo’s lowkey flirting. As they finished the cake, Chanyeol felt his nerves shaking. Though he didn’t notice that Kyungsoo was trying to flirt with him, he did feel this urge to ask him out again. Spending time with their HR outside of their office really cleared Chanyeol’s mind. And with what he saw at their apartment, he felt jealousy filling his system.

He wanted what they have too.

“So that’s all settled.” Kyungsoo finalized as he collected the paper. “Working with you has been a big help. Thank you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled at him.

With the way Kyungsoo looked at him, Chanyeol could feel his heart explode inside his chest. The visual attack was so much that he suddenly blurted out what he was thinking. “Do you… wanna go out with me?”

Kyungsoo just finished gathering all the paper and was tapping it on the table when he heard what Chanyeol said. The paper suddenly covered the floor as Kyungsoo loosened his grip on the stack.

In surprise, Chanyeol immediately lunged forward to gather the paper from the floor. His heart beating erratically in his chest as regret crawled into his system. He wasn’t able to see the red puff that covered Kyungsoo’s face or the way that he bit his lips to suppress the smile coming out of his lips. Instead, Chanyeol beat himself up, thinking that it was stupid to suddenly say that out loud to their HR administrator.

He was already nagging himself, an internal monologue of his fuck ups becoming a tower of regret.

_ ‘I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have asked! Ah! He’s gonna think I’m a freak. He’s gonna be giving me a warning once we get back to the office. Shit! I’m so stupid! Why did I suddenly blurt that out?!’ _

Though while he was getting all the paper, Kyungsoo joined him on the floor and picked up the remaining ones. Chanyeol handed the ones he got and immediately cleared his throat while observing Kyungsoo.

The smaller was quiet, and Chanyeol knew it was a stupid decision to actually ask that question. He was just thinking of what to say when he heard Kyungsoo talk.

“We should head out now before the roads get covered by snow.” Kyungsoo said and Chanyeol absentmindedly nodded.

_ ‘I… just got rejected, didn’t I?’  _ Chanyeol thought as his gaze followed Kyungsoo who turned his back at Chanyeol.

When they finally got out of the coffee shop, Chanyeol was planning to run and find a place to shout his frustrations out. But he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. He turned to see Kyungsoo looking at him, he was serious about something and it looked like he was cold. With the way his ears and cheeks were red, Chanyeol thought that Kyungsoo might have dressed too lightly for the weather.

“O-Okay.” Kyungsoo suddenly said, surprising Chanyeol.

After that, the HR turned his heel and left. Chanyeol was in a daze, confused at what just happened.

And just like that, the start of a cute yet ridiculously huge misunderstanding bloomed.

  
  


Monday came and as expected, he got an earful from Yixing. He didn’t expect their boss to find out about what he did right away, but he did and Chanyeol was just glad that Yixing didn’t have to subject him to five minutes of that silent smile of his. He feels like he would have confessed about what happened that weekend and he wasn’t really adamant about anyone finding out about that yet.

Unless he was pressured to spill it out, which was usually the job of his best friend.

“Spill it.” If there was someone in their office who knew practically everything,  _ absolutely everything _ , it would be his best friend. “I know you went out with Kyungsoo last Saturday.”

“Hey, I was the one asking you a question.” Chanyeol complained, furrowing his brows at the guy who sat opposite him.

“Well, I won’t answer your question until you spill what happened between you and Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun asked, wiggling his brows at him.

“Nothing happened. Actually… I think I was just rejected.”

Baekhyun gave out a dramatic gasp, both hands clasping his chest by the heart. “I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t think you were  _ this _ much of an idiot.”

“Shut up. Anyway, how about you and Sehun? Finally together?” Chanyeol asked before he noticed that Sehun was on his way towards them.

The guy placed his food tray on the table before landing a kiss on Baekhyun’s head. “Hey, baby, the line was long. So what’s up?”

Baekhyun just smiled as his brows shot up. Chanyeol clicked his tongue as he rolled his eyes.

“No worries, baby. Chanyeol was just asking me about you.” Baekhyun licked his lips as he looked at Sehun.

“Oh? What about me?” Sehun asked, waiting for an answer before putting food in his mouth.

“He was asking how many home runs we did.”

Chanyeol almost choked on his food with what Baekhyun said. He immediately flailed his hands, denying what Baekhyun just said. Sehun, on the other hand, snortled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Chanyeol grumbled as he watched the two flirting in front of him. The utter disgust he felt was definitely because of how they were acting and not because he was jealous of it or anything. Nope, he wasn’t going to acknowledge that. He’s not even going to remember the rejection, because that wasn’t it too. 

If only his love life was just as successful as his best bud’s, then he’d definitely get laid too.

The afternoon break was mostly used for their Christmas Party Project, the time slot was what worked between the three and so it was another day to meet.

Chanyeol trudged his way to the meeting room, failing to bring anything this time because he wasn’t sure what to bring. Plus, he wasn’t really ready to see Kyungsoo again. It’s only been a day that passed after getting rejected so his heart wasn’t ready to see the guy who rejected him.

“Hey! You’re early today!” Jongdae greeted, putting a plastic bag on the table. “I got the goods today.”

While he was bringing out the contents of the plastic bag, Kyungsoo came in empty handed as well. “Hey Kyungsoo! You two are just like two peas in a pod, as always.”

“Hey.” Kyungsoo sheepishly greeted back as he sat on the chair right beside Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, who was sitting in the middle of the meeting table, looked around. There were empty chairs all around the table and Kyungsoo decided to sit right beside him. His eyes wandered around again before landing on Kyungsoo.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo greeted with a small smile.

“H-Hey…” Chanyeol answered with a stutter.

He had to remind himself that he was just rejected because his heart didn’t seem to understand it. Especially with the way his heart jumped out of joy.

“Here you go, two iced americano and a slice of cheesecake.” Jongdae said, reaching out the drinks to them. Kyungsoo took them, putting one near Chanyeol and the other near him and he put the cheesecake in between them.

As their meeting progressed, Chanyeol wondered why Kyungsoo was feeding him part of the cheesecake. He was pretty sure it was supposed to be the HR’s dessert but was he just sharing it because he felt bad that he rejected Chanyeol? So many questions floated around his mind as he thought of different reasons why Kyungsoo would share his food when he knows that Kyungsoo doesn’t usually do that. But thinking about it, he did that too when they were in the cafe. Maybe it was in his nature to take care of people he hurt.

What’s even more confusing is that Jongdae finds it normal for them to do so. He  _ is _ the one who bought the dessert, so did he know they’d be sharing, that’s why he only bought one? Didn’t he find it odd that Kyungsoo was feeding him?

So many questions and yet their meeting ended without him raising any questions.

“Are you done with your reports?” Kyungsoo asked as they exited the meeting room.

“Uh… Y-yeah. I just submitted everything this morning.” Chanyeol answered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Was Kyungsoo going to reprimand him now? Was he going to punish him for asking about that question last Saturday?

Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol observed him, flinching when he saw him part his lips. “I see. I would’ve offered if you needed help.”

“A-ah… that… that’s okay. I mean. I wouldn’t want to burden you. I know you must be busy too.” Chanyeol chuckled so awkwardly that even Jongdae cringed.

“Anyway! Party will be this Friday! I’m getting really excited about it. I do hope it turns out good.” Jongdae suddenly said, trying to change the subject.

Chanyeol was thankful that Jongdae was there, because he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do when Kyungsoo started talking to him. If it was left to him, Chanyeol would definitely fuck it up and say another embarrassing thing to their HR. Luckily he didn’t do anything of the sort as they returned to their respective cubicles.

He just wishes that he manages to pass the days without further embarrassments.

But not all wishes come true.

“It’s just so cute seeing you two bring the same thing every time! I’ve gained a few pounds because of you.” Jongdae giggled as he looked at the paper bags that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo brought.

Tteokbokki coupled with fried seaweed roll and kimbap.

“Wah! This is seriously… I guess I’ll be eating more again.” Jongdae cheered, patting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol on the back.

Chanyeol thought it was just absurd how they kept getting the same thing, which was even from the same place. He was unsure how Kyungsoo knew exactly what he was going to order. But more importantly, he was feeling down that he had fucked up yet again.

Kyungsoo chuckled, earning Chanyeol’s attention. “This store’s tteokbokki sauce is really good.”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol answered with a sense of guilt.

“Mm… I remember how much you praised it before. It’s been my go-to place ever since.”

Jongdae nudged Kyungsoo as he rolled his eyes. “Flirt later, let’s eat for now.” Jongdae grumbled and Kyungsoo just shook his head with a smile.

If only Chanyeol saw it happen instead of downing the tteokbokki in front of him with a regretful monologue, then he probably would have seen the way Kyungsoo watched him with a smile as he ate.

  
  
  
  


What Chanyeol noticed was that Kyungsoo would often take the vacant seat beside him after he was rejected. Even when there was none beside him, Kyungsoo would pull a seat so they could sit beside each other. And though he liked the close proximity between them, he wasn’t sure why Kyungsoo was doing so. Was it because the HR was observing him? Was it because he was policing Chanyeol not to do it to anyone else? He couldn’t think of any other reason other than what he did last Saturday. He internally groaned when Kyungsoo sat beside him again, on their final meeting, presenting the meeting to their bosses.

What’s even more confusing is the way Kyungsoo held his hand under the table. He was trembling, hands cold and uncertainty etched in his face due to this presentation. He liked presenting, but it was different when he had to do it in front of the boss that he embarrassed himself from. He wasn’t sure what it was at first, but when he looked under the table, he saw Kyungsoo intertwining their fingers together.

He glanced at the guy beside him and there was a small smile tugging at the end of Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… Just… Nervous.”

Chanyeol gulped down the lump that formed in his throat. The way Kyungsoo held him made him feel grounded, calm and collected. He never knew how much Kyungsoo’s touch could make him feel this comfortable, never knew how much he needed that touch. And with the way Kyungsoo smiled at him with encouragement, he felt like he could do anything!

“You produced great results. I’m looking forward to Friday night.” One of the Board Directors stated as he shook Chanyeol’s hand.

“Thank you, sir.” Chanyeol answered with a huge smile on his face.

“You three work well together.” Yixing smiled at Jongdae. “You should just transfer to our department and work for me.”

“I’d be happy to. But if you’re looking for someone to work under your department, you should recruit that guy.” Chin tipping to Kyungsoo. “Their teamwork is amazing.”

“Oh?” Yixing looked at them, noting that Kyungsoo smiled fondly at Chanyeol while the taller one scratched his head while talking to the HR. “I see, so that’s how it is.”

“So, work on him instead.” Jongdae chuckled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Friday night.

Chanyeol was in a panic. Kyungsoo texted him earlier, asking if he needed a ride to the venue.

The venue’s parking lot was enough to house at least a few dozen cars. Of course, it was also one of the perks of why they chose that specific venue. Chanyeol was already set on going there alone, since he needed to be there early and leave late. But when Baekhyun got wind of the situation, somehow finding out that Kyungsoo asked him to share a ride, he immediately confiscated Chanyeol’s car keys and kicked him out of their apartment. But not before handing him the Christmas present that he  _ diligently _ took care of.

There was a sense of foreboding with the way Baekhyun smirked at him. Knowing his best friend, Chanyeol should’ve checked the content of the gift before heading off. But that would mean ripping off the wrapper and going back inside the apartment which was already filled with wet sounds and disturbing moans that would probably haunt Chanyeol’s life as long as he was single.

Plus, the key to his apartment was attached to the keychain with his car keys. So, with no other choice but to concede, he trudged to the lobby of their apartment to wait for Kyungsoo’s arrival.

  
  


“Yeol? I’m outside.”

Chanyeol was surprised to hear such an endearing tone from Kyungsoo when he answered his phone. Somehow, he felt like Kyungsoo just caressed his cheek after saying a few words. It didn’t do Chanyeol’s heart any good. In fact, it was making him feel odd. The sensation that tickled his body was something akin to arousal, reminding him of those nights where all he had to rely on was his hand.

“O-o-oh… I-I’ll be there. Right away. I’ll go. Yeah.” Chanyeol stammered, trying to find the right words yet failing to do so because of his nervousness gnawing at him. Something about Kyungsoo’s tone just felt... different.

He practically ran out, almost tripping on his shoes just before he could reach Kyungsoo’s car. Luckily he managed to gain back his balance and save himself from the impending humiliation that was falling face first on the pavement. Luckily his gift was also safe from harm.

“T-thanks for having me.” Chanyeol raised, mentally slapping himself for such an odd way of thanking Kyungsoo for a ride.

“If it’s for you.” Kyungsoo smiled, giving Chanyeol’s hand a quick squeeze before he started driving towards their destination.

There it was again. The way Kyungsoo was acting different toward him. The way the HR was looking at him with eyes filled with something. Chanyeol felt his heart rejoice, celebrating something that he still didn’t have a good grasp on. He was unsure, uncertain why Kyungsoo was acting like this toward him.

Chanyeol could still feel his mind drawing different conclusions but never getting to any definite answer.

“Is that your present for tonight?” Kyungsoo asked, pulling him away from his train of thoughts.

“Uh? This?” Chanyeol shifted his gaze to look at the present that was on his lap. He still didn’t know what was inside that damn thing but he sure prayed that Baekhyun was at least decent enough not to put something questionable inside it. “Yeah… It is.”

Chanyeol and his blind trust to people close to him was something he will come to regret.

  
  
  
  


Upon their arrival, they immediately talked to the receptionist. They set-up the decorations which Jongdae helped with, arriving just 10 minutes behind Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. After hanging the mistletoe just above a special space near the stage, the three looked around and smiled among themselves. Proud of the work they’ve done.

“Looks perfect. All it needs are the guests.” Jongdae smiled. “You two worked hard.”

“You worked hard with us too!” Chanyeol immediately interjected.

“He’s right. Among the three of us, you worked the hardest.” Kyungsoo said.

Jongdae just chuckled as he shook his head. “We all worked hard. There.”

The party was definitely a sight to behold. Especially when Baekhyun came with a bottle of wine. Chanyeol saw the change in Kyungsoo’s eyes. If looks could kill, he would probably be killing Baekhyun right at that moment.

“Before you say anything, it’s my Christmas present!” Baekhyun said, shielding his face from Kyungsoo’s glare.

“We weren’t going to drink it here. Don’t worry.” Sehun said, backing up his lover as he handed his own wine bottle for the present exchange.

Kyungsoo wasn’t entertained at the very least. Despite the fact that it was a Secret Santa party, it was still part of work so for Baekhyun to bring a bottle of alcohol meant that he didn’t really care, much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment.

“I thought you’d at least bring something... proper.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he took the thing from Baekhyun and Sehun’s grasps to put it aside. They’ll be putting the presents on the table before the end of the night.

“Hah. Proper. Funny you should say something like that.” Baekhyun smirked, one that didn’t escape Chanyeol’s eyes. “Well good luck with your date!”

“Baek!” Chanyeol followed, his nerves were playing with him not because he was with Kyungsoo but because of the way Baekhyun smirked. It just felt like he knew something that he didn’t. And if it was anything, it would definitely be the present.

“Even if you ask me, I’m not telling you what’s in it. It’ll be a cute surprise for ditching me.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes filled with malice which didn’t sit well with Chanyeol.

“Oh c’mon! If I went with you then you wouldn’t be dating Sehun now!” Chanyeol complained.

“Well… that’s that. This is this.” Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders before reaching his arm out to hold Sehun’s outstretched hand. “My date’s here. You should go back to your date. He’s gonna end up stabbing me with his glare if I keep you any longer.”

“My date? What are you—?” Chanyeol asked as he followed Baekhyun’s gaze.

When he saw Kyungsoo glaring at them, he immediately stuttered. “D-d-d-d-date? You mean Kyungsoo? He’s not… We’re not…”

“Save it. You’ll hurt the guy’s feelings. Just go back to him.” Baekhyun said.

“You got this, hyung.” Sehun smiled knowingly.

There was definitely something going on that Chanyeol wasn’t aware of. He suddenly thought if other people in their workplace knew of it and he was the only one who was out of the loop.

Returning to his position at the entrance to receive the gifts from the employees with Kyungsoo, the HR noticed how he was looking quite troubled.

“Whatever you’re worried about, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You always do.” Kyungsoo smiled at him fondly.

Chanyeol could feel his heart pounding inside his chest again. Kyungsoo’s smile always made him feel calm yet crazy. Everything about Kyungsoo just enticed different emotions from him, pulling more than just likeness and nervousness.

“You always know what to say.” Chanyeol smiled back.

Chanyeol was confused, this time, when Kyungsoo looked down with a cute blush on his cheeks. The last time he saw Kyungsoo’s cheeks turn red was when they were at the café entrance, going back home. He didn’t really notice it last time because of the feeling of confusion that engulfed him but Kyungsoo looked so cute with reddened cheeks.

Chanyeol covered his mouth as he looked away, trying his damnest to stop himself from pulling the smaller into his arms and just smothering him with kisses.

A few steps away from them, three figures were looking with expectant eyes.

“Do you think he’ll finally realize it today?” Baekhyun asked, taking a sip of his fruit punch.

Jongdae hissed as he shook his head. “With the way they’re going? I highly doubt that.Kyungsoo would have to be more aggressive before Chanyeol realizes anything. I bet you Kyungsoo would confess.”

“I bet you, Kyungsoo would kiss him first and then he’ll finally realize.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Nah, I bet against both of you.” Sehun suddenly cut in. “I’m betting that Kyungsoo needs to explain it all before Chanyeol understands.”

The two laughed at Sehun’s suggestion but then they suddenly stopped to think. “Shit… You might be right, baby.” Baekhyun said, as if realizing the severity of Chanyeol’s dense nature.

“I feel like we just lost before anything started.” Jongdae complained.

  
  


The party went on with several presentations, games and food. But the most important event of the night was the gift exchange. Two tables were filled with different gifts that varied from sizes, big ones, small ones and even oddly shaped ones. Among them, the bottles of liquor earned more attention than the other ones in the stack much to Kyungsoo’s dismay. Now, it was all dependent on their luck. Whoever gets those drinks are gonna have a better night than the others.

“Number 94!” Jongdae called out, and the crowd immediately looked at their tickets. Each of them hoping to get the bottle of wine that Jongdae held out.

A few groans came out of people’s mouths when someone stood with a big smirk on his lips. “Here’s your present Oh, Sehun.” Jongdae grinned as his friend raised the bottle to show it off to the crowd who was booing him down. He chuckled as he went back to his seat beside the overly excited Baekhyun.

“Number 21!” Jongdae called out again, this time holding up the box that Chanyeol found familiar.

Chanyeol felt a lump grow in his throat as he looked at that particular present. He still wasn’t sure what was inside that damn thing and Baekhyun kept avoiding him all night. So he was getting more and more antsy about it.

What’s worse, Kyungsoo stood from his seat, which was right beside Chanyeol, to walk towards Jongdae. Chanyeol’s eyes almost fell out of its sockets as he watched in horror when Jongdae handed the present to Kyungsoo.

“Here’s your present Doh, Kyungsoo! Have fun!” Jongdae grinned before glancing at Chanyeol and giving him a big thumbs up.

Chanyeol felt his chest constrict. Did Jongdae know the content of the present? He felt his breath stuck at the bottom of his throat, unable to push through or pull in.

“Okay moving on! Number 12.” Jongdae trailed off.

“Aren’t you going to open it yet?” Chanyeol asked but Kyungsoo just shook his head. “I wanna open it later, when I’m home.”

“Oh… yeah. Yeah. That’s better. Do that.” Chanyeol said, a sense of relief flooding over him.

Since he has already done so many embarrassing things in front of Kyungsoo, what was one more thing to add to that list, right? At least he was thankful that Kyungsoo would open it when he’s at home. It would be less humiliating for him at least.

The howling, the cheers, and the excitement filled the space as the employees received their presents. By the end of the night, they were all happy with what they received. Because whether it was alcohol or not, the big bosses ordered alcohol for everyone who attended. Of course Kyungsoo had to reprimand them a bit but as long as everyone didn’t cross the line, it was fine.

One thing that Chanyeol found suspicious was the way Baekhyun kept hovering near them, acting like a fly and checking if Kyungsoo checked the content of the present already. Chanyeol glared at his best friend, who would always hide behind Sehun who could cleverly cover his boyfriend without moving.

“Spill it out, Baek. What did you put in there?” Chanyeol asked, furrowed brows and hands on his hips with a scowl on his face.

“It’s a light up toy.” Baekhyun answered, still hiding behind Sehun.

“It’s fine, hyung. I’m sure you’d need it.” Sehun stated with a questionable smile on his face.

“What are you two planning?” Chanyeol urged, hoping that they’d just answer for the sake of his sanity.

Sehun held his shoulder, nodding at him. “Just trust us, hyung. It’s for your own good.”

Instead of feeling relieved, he felt even more nervous with the way Sehun talked to him. After the exchange of gifts, a few people headed out to other places to get a drink while others headed home to get some needed rest. The only ones left in the place were Yixing, Baekhyun, Sehun and the three organizers of the event.

“You did great, Chanyeol.” Yixing suddenly uttered, cutting into the one sided argument that Chanyeol raised towards Baekhyun, who was still hiding behind Sehun.

“Ah! Y-yeah… It turned out okay. I mean… I have Jongdae and K-Kyungsoo to thank.” Chanyeol stated.

“I knew you’d be the best one for the job. You even earned a lover in the process. Make sure to ask him if he’d be interested in moving to our department. The HR department could always share their employees.” Yixing stated as he patted Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“L-L-Lover…? W-who?” Chanyeol asked, baffled at the words that his manager just stated.

“Hm? Aren’t you dating Doh Kyungsoo of the HR department?” Yixing asked, innocently looking at Chanyeol with expectant eyes.

Just before Chanyeol could say anything, Baekhyun immediately interrupted their conversation. He knew how devastated Kyungsoo would feel if Chanyeol suddenly denied that they were dating so he hopped out of his hiding spot to cut the conversation short. 

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s about to open the present and there’s a vibrator inside!” Baekhyun spit out in a rush. Unfortunately, he didn’t think things through and just blurted out whatever came to his mind.

One second Chanyeol was confused, the next, he was almost planting his face on the floor to run towards Kyungsoo who was standing at the side of the stage with Chanyeol’s present on his hands. He just opened the thing when Chanyeol reached him, gasping for breath.

At first, Kyungsoo was too surprised to see the content of the present. He absentmindedly reached inside when he noticed a controller. Chanyeol watched in horror as Kyungsoo turned it on. The vibrator started whirring as lights illuminated inside its clear case.

“I-I can explain.” Chanyeol started but Kyungsoo only lifted his eyes to look at him without any emotions in his face. Chanyeol felt a huge lump on his throat. If he didn’t lose his job for what he did before, he was surely going to lose his job now. 

The guy was too oblivious to his surroundings, words were spilling out of his lips, gibberish, excuses, whatever he could say so Kyungsoo wouldn’t report him and strip him of his job.

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, shifted his eyes up. He looked at something on top of Chanyeol’s head before looking back at Chanyeol. He watched as the taller lost himself to his explanations, which surely didn’t make any ounce of sense. “Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo called out, successfully shutting up the guy.

“Y-yeah…?” Chanyeol squeaked.

Chanyeol felt like it was a dream, his mind playing tricks on him. Did he drink alcohol and mistake it for water? Was this all a hallucination?

Chanyeol wasn’t sure but with the soft lips on his, it meant that this was the reality. Chanyeol blinked, once, twice, several times. Trying to process why Kyungsoo just tiptoed to kiss him.

“Mistletoe.” Kyungsoo pointed up and Chanyeol followed the guy’s finger pointing up.

“Oh… Uh… yeah. Uhmm…” Chanyeol was lost for words. He wasn’t sure what to say but the way Kyungsoo was expectantly looking at him with reddened cheeks was just so freaking cute that Chanyeol did what he thought would matter at that moment. Lean in to kiss Kyungsoo again.

“They finally kissed!” Baekhyun squealed, flailing his arms as he felt the excitement building in his body. But he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Byun Baekhyun, you might want to explain why there’s a vibrator inside the present for a  _ work _ gift exchange.” Yixing smiled, his dimple deeply marked on his cheek as he looked at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt his body shiver at the sight. “Y-yes boss…”

Pulling away from Kyungsoo, Chanyeol felt a big burden lifted off his shoulders. When Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes, he was mesmerized.

“I like you, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol stated.

“Mm… I like you too.” Kyungsoo nodded.

“R-Really?” Chanyeol asked, unsure if he just heard it right.

“I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t like you.”

“D-d-d-d-d-dating? W-we-we’re dating?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo nodded as he recalled the time when they were at the café. He explained it and Chanyeol was baffled, feeling so much like an idiot when he finally connected the dots together.

“S-s-so… when you said okay… That was the answer to my question?” Chanyeol asked, furrowing his brows at him.

Kyungsoo simply nodded to answer him. Though Chanyeol could see it in his eyes that he’s also confused by all this, Chanyeol felt the need to explain again.

“So… I was wasting all this time, when we were actually dating…? Argh!” Chanyeol complained, stomping his feet on the ground.

“I told you so. Now pay up.” Sehun suddenly cut in, reaching out his hand towards Baekhyun who was trembling under Yixing’s hold. His boyfriend was looking at him with puppy eyes, asking for help but he just waited for the payment. Jongdae, who was removing the decorations, snickered at the side.

“You guys knew?!” Chanyeol asked, hearing what Sehun just said.

“I told them.” Kyungsoo answered quietly. “They’ve been asking me about our progress since the start.”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel betrayed as he glared at everyone. “Did Yixing know about it too?”

“Know about what?” Yixing smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes and Chanyeol didn’t really want to be subjected to the same punishment Baekhyun would get.

Chanyeol chuckled after gulping down the lump that formed in his throat. “N-nothing.” 

“Since that’s all cleared up, would you like to use this?” Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side as he pointed at the gift he was holding.

_ The light up vibrator. _

Chanyeol gulped down the weird lump that formed in his throat before chuckling as his gaze fell on the object inside Kyungsoo’s box.

  
  
  


\--- 

  
  
  


“Mm...” Kyungsoo moaned as Chanyeol’s hand rapidly whisked the vibrator into Kyungsoo’s lube dripping hole. The sounds he heard were pleasant, endearing, pushing him to do more. 

Chanyeol felt a swell of pride as he listened to Kyungsoo’s pleasure filled moans. The praises that filled his ears were enough to make him do his best. And oh, what a great feeling it was, to hear Kyungsoo moaning out his name with nothing but arousal intertwined into it.

Kyungsoo huffed as he licked the shaft that stood before him. It was Chanyeol’s turn to let out a groan. As soon as he sucked the taller’s dick, he felt Chanyeol’s chest vibrating under him. With his body on top of the taller, it was easy to feel each other.

Chanyeol bucked his hips, wanting to reach deeper into the abyss of Kyungsoo’s cavern. He let out a satisfied moan when he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue swirling around his dick as he sucked with vigor. And as this happened, Chanyeol continued his job, pushing the vibrator in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole. He felt great, Kyungsoo’s moans caused a vibration around his dick and it felt amazing. 

But more than the sucking, Chanyeol groaned without much hesitation when he felt Kyungsoo’s finger invading his hole. It felt good, no, it felt amazing. Knowing that the person he’s been interested in is right there finger-fucking his hole while he continued to jam a vibrator against Kyungsoo’s ass.

Kyungsoo pulled out with a pop before calling out. “I… want in.”

Chanyeol understood as Kyungsoo shifted his position. He turned around and slowly placed himself in between Chanyeol’s entrance. The taller let out a groan when Kyungsoo finally invaded inside him. He could feel the other’s cock throbbing inside, excitement filled him as he let out another sound.

And with the vibrator’s controls on his hand, he licked his teeth as he smiled at Kyungsoo with half lidded eyes.

“Oh fuck…” Kyungsoo called out as he thrust deep into Chanyeol when the vibrator’s level rose. His hips moved along his panting breath, his insides trembling to let out a release from all the stimulation they’ve done.

Chanyeol unconsciously reached down, gripping his own arousal to stroke along Kyungsoo’s movements. Their staggered breathing ended with a loud gruntled moan as their release finally spurt out of their quivering dicks.

Chanyeol slowly lowered the level of the vibrator as Kyungsoo fell on top of him.

“Fuck… that was so good.” Chanyeol moaned out. “I missed out so much.”

“We can always do more.” Kyungsoo stated, pushing himself up to reach for Chanyeol’s lips and land a tender kiss.

“Mm… You’re right.”

Chanyeol hummed as he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. Satisfied of how things turned out between them. Though a lot of embarrassing things happened to him, he was happy that Kyungsoo didn’t mind. He’s happy that despite his clumsiness, Kyungsoo still liked him the way he did. And now, he didn’t need to impress his crush, but he’ll be working hard to make their relationship work. Because if there’s one thing he’s good at, it’ll be working hard on everything he did. May it be work or satisfying Kyungsoo in bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\--- 

  
  
  


Baekhyun frowned as he pulled the decoration off the ceiling. He was on the verge of tears as he peeked behind him to see Yixing silently smiling at him.

“You still have a lot of cleaning to do, Mr. Baekhyun. Be thankful this is the only punishment you’re getting.” Yixing smiled.

_ ’I take back what I said… Yixing isn’t a cupid… he’s a demon.’ _ Baekhyun cried to himself as he continued to clean the venue all by himself.

  
  
  



End file.
